


fap fap fap

by Aryashan



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kinky, Lesbian Sex, Sex, Tumblr, lesbian kinky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 11:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10763226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryashan/pseuds/Aryashan
Summary: Korra and Asami have a kinky sex blog to which Mako likes to masturbate.





	fap fap fap

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you'll enjoy this fanfiction (also this is my first attempt, so don't be too hard on me)

Mako pulls out his laptop and places it on the table in front of him and logs into Tumblr. As he is scrolling down different posts something calls for his attention, it’s a video: on the thumbnail there are two naked girls sitting on a bed. He clicks.  
“Hey there, I’m Korra” says the girl on the left as she waves.  
“I’m Asami” she smiles.  
“Welcome to our blog!” they both scream, a faint laugh follows.   
‘’They are fucking beautiful’’ whispers Mako reaching for the lube.  
“I don’t think this is how it’s supposed to work, Korra. It’s not a YouTube channel, it’s just a kinky sex blog”  
“Maybe you are right…” a moment of silence follows Korra statement “oh fuck it.. We are going to have a lot of sex on this blog, so grab your lube or what the fuck you use and” Korra pauses, surprised since Asami just got up from the bed. She starts walking towards the camera “Sorry, my girlfriend really likes to talk” she says as she sits and lowers the camera at her vagina’s level “Korra? Would you like to join me” Mako doesn’t hear the answer, but his penis doesn’t really care, erect and ready to be handled.   
Korra grabs a white object from a box before joining Asami on the floor. She turns it on and it starts to vibrate “Do you want to feel good, girl?” she smirks and starts by placing the vibrator on Asami’s nipple, who gasps and widens her legs “I’m always ready for you” she throws her head back. Korra puts the vibrator on slow and opens Asami’s vagina with a hand, she places it on the wet pussy with the other.   
Mako moans and some precum comes out of his penis.  
“It’s no fun like this though” Asami says as she gets up “for us or for those who are watching” she gets up and starts looking for stuff in the box next to the bed. Korra looks at the camera and raises her shoulder not knowing what Asami is up to “Korra, would you, like manage to put the camera up there” Asami points at a spot on the ceiling, right in the middle of the room “sure, your tits look real good as usual” Korra answers and does as she was told.   
Mako’s penis is very perplexed at that point, is it supposed to stay erect just because to hot girls are naked?   
When Asami finishes whatever she was doing with black straps (Mako couldn’t really tell since the camera was shaky) she grabs Korra’s wrist and pulls her in a kiss, nipples against nipples, fingers intertwined, vaginas almost rubbing against each other, a little saliva slips out of Korra’s mouth and a little more precum spills from Mako’s erection.   
Asami pushes Korra on the bed without their lips never leaving each other’s and forces her girlfriend’s arms over her head, then straps them to the bed with some black leather. She smirks and starts kissing Korra down her neck, then slowly down her chest, over her nipples, on her inner thighs, all the way down the feet, which she also straps on the bed “do you want your stomach strapped as well?” “yes please, mommy” Asami follows the request.  
Mako’s stroking is as powerful as ever, he moans, then slows down, knowing that the best was yet to come.  
Asami grabs the vibrator and hovers it over her girlfriend’s vagina “you are about to come on camera” she smirks and proceeds to make the vibrator and the clitoris collide. Korra moans, and arcs her back just to be put back in place by the straps. Asami starts moving the sex toy in circles, enjoying the reaction enough to bring the remaining hand to her own pussy and starts rubbing it. Korra moans again, tries to move her hands, her legs, but all her movements are constricted by the leather. Asami is now almost on her knees, legs trembling, her hand moving back and forth “how… ” she mumbles. “‘Bout to cummmm….” Korra answers in between moans, her hands are pulling on the strings and saliva is dripping from her mouth. “Same” the other manages to say while panting, her hand soaked she keeps rubbing.   
Korra cums, a loud moan, followed by another one, Asami’s, and finally Mako’s penis gives in and squirts all over the place accompanied by a third moan.   
“Well” Asami starts as she lays on the floor fatigued “tune in next time for more sex”   
“Leave suggestions in the comments, what kinky things do you want us to do next” Korra screams, still strapped to the bed. The video ends.  
Mako clicks on the ‘Follow’ button on the ‘’ blog.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it was short, but I hope you liked it nonetheless. Please leave constructive comments or any ideas (what will Asami and Korra do next?), anything really :)


End file.
